Rebecca, la perle rare
by Sk8euse girl
Summary: Qua se passe-t-il quand la nièce de Dumbledore débarque à Poudlard??? Vous le saurez si vous lisez...


Salut tout le monde, c'est de nouveau moi.  
  
Comme j'ai trouvé le début de la fic que je traduis catastrophique j'ai décidé de vous  
  
montrez une fic que j'ai commençé il y a pas longtemps.  
  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling sauf Rebecca qui est à moi alors vous  
  
me la piqué pas.tralala. Je sais, je suis gamine sur les bords.  
  
Allez,  
  
BoNnE LeCtUrE à VoUs  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une année de plus !  
  
L'année venait de commencer ..encore une année où Harry et Draco allaient devoir se  
  
supporter.  
  
Au grand malheur de ces deux là, ils avaient pratiquement tout leurs cours en commun.  
  
Hélas pour toute l'école et les nouveaux élèves Rogue était toujours là en pleine forme et prêt  
  
à donner des cours et le pire, cette année ils avaient trois heures de potions de  
  
suite.l'horreur.  
  
Bien qu'il y est Rogue , Malfoy et les serpentards, Harry se sentait en sécurité à Poudlard. Il  
  
s'y sentait comme dans sa maison et ses amis étaient pour lui comme une grande famille.  
  
Le seul grand regret de sa vie est qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment connu ses parents. Il aurait aimé  
  
être chouchouter avoir une présence maternel et paternel. Harry aurait tout fait pour avoir une  
  
vie de rêve telle que celle-là .  
  
Alors que le premier cour avec le professeur MacGonagall allait débuter le professeur  
  
Dumbledore déboula dans la classe en disant qu'il avait besoin de voir le professeur deux  
  
minutes dans son bureau à propos de quelque chose de très important . On voyait derrière la  
  
tête de celui-ci les têtes des autres professeurs qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et  
  
qui paraissaient inquiets.  
  
Le professeur MacGonagall prit la parole :  
  
« Mademoiselle Granger pourriez-vous surveiller la classe pendant mon absence je ne devrai  
  
pas en avoir pour longtemps.  
  
-Pas de problème prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, Hermione était ravie de  
  
« remplacer » le professeur. »  
  
On entendait le bruit des talons des chaussures du professeur s'éloignait.  
  
Une fois parvenu au bureau de Dumbledore, il les fit tous entrer. A la surprise une jeune fille  
  
se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur.  
  
« Cette année une nouvelle élève va entrée en 5ème année. elle était à Beauxbâtons avant mais  
  
elle a décidé de finir ses études, ici, à Poudlard. Je vous présente ma nièce, je préfèrerai que  
  
mon lien de parenté avec elle ne soit pas dévoilé, je suppose que vous comprenez pourquoi.  
  
- Sa répartition n'a pas encore eu lieu ? demanda le professeur MacGonagall  
  
- Non je vous attendez. Très bien.  
  
-Euh..escusez -moi professeur mais elle s'appelle...  
  
-Je m'appelle Rebecca professeur.  
  
-Enchanté.  
  
-Excusez-moi mais j'ai un cours a donné pourrait-on accélérai ?, dit le Rogue sur un ton à la  
  
fois mou et à la fois sévère.  
  
-Oui je suis désolé. Allez Rebecca.mettons le choixpeau sur ta.sur votre tête, dit le  
  
professeur Dumbledore confut.  
  
Le professeur MacGonagall saisit le choixpeau qui commença sa chanson :  
  
Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprème  
  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
  
Je veux bien me manger moi-meme  
  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
  
Les hauts-d'formes, les chapeaux splendides  
  
Font pal'figure auprès de moi  
  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
  
Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrete  
  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
  
Mettez donc moi sur votre tete  
  
Pour connaitre votre maison.  
  
Si vous allez à Griffondor  
  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
  
Si vous etes sage et réfléchi  
  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-etre  
  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
  
Qui ont envie de tout connaitre.  
  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
  
Si vous etes plutot malin,  
  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.  
  
Sur ta tete pose-moi un instant  
  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !  
  
Et le professeur le posa sur les cheveux soyeux de la jeune fille.  
  
Le choixpeau ne dit rien pendant une bonne minute qui parut durer une heure pour enfin  
  
aboutir à :  
  
« Impressionnant. vos qualités sont telles que j'ai du mal à vous placer vous êtes destinée à  
  
un avenir digne de celui de Monsieur Potter..  
  
Griffondor.ou Serpentard. Il y eu une nouvelle fois un silence mais beaucoup moins long  
  
que le précédent qui se finit avec royal: GRIFFONDOR.  
  
Tous les professeurs applaudir sauf notre dévoué Rogue.  
  
Alors ça vous a plu ???????????????????????????????  
  
Oui ? Non ?  
  
Bah ya qu'un seul moyen pour que je le sache reviews même si vous avez pas aimé. Et je  
  
veux bien des idées pour la suite.. vous trouvez que c'est abusé ? Naaaaaannnnnn !!!  
  
N'oubliez pas  
  
ReViEwS PlEaSe 


End file.
